


The Willow Tree in the Feywilds

by NikkiDooDa



Series: DnD Scenes [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDooDa/pseuds/NikkiDooDa
Summary: Heya! Thanks for taking the time to read this! This is my first piece of writing of a series I've had in my head for a while called DnD Scenes, where I write One-Shots of scenarios based on Dungeons and Dragons, I could branch these stories out more into something more fleshed out like characters or a bigger scene if they gain interest to you guys! but otherwise this will be a creatative way of getting my DnD itch a scrachin', hope you enjoy it!





	The Willow Tree in the Feywilds

You find yourself escaped into a clearing in the Feywild Forest, the Hags are so far behind you know that your scent to them is nothing but a whisper back from whilst they were chasing you down, their damp and ragged mould-covered clothes just near to reaching at your backpack and pulling you into their hold. But you had your wits about you, including your keen hearing of your sharply pointed ears, that got you out of the trouble you brought yourself in. 

This clearing is none like you’ve ever seen before, which is bizarre since you thought you knew these woods like the back of your hand, traveling miles throughout it all your life as it’s the only home you’ve ever known, being orphaned at a young age and fleeing from the darkness of the Unseelie neck of the woods taught you lessons of life you still use now, these woods have got you through many hardships, providing good shelter, food and forever providing curiosities for you to find, you suppose The Seelie Queen has decided to amuse you as you thrive and play within her overgrown maze filled with delights of Fey throughout.

The clearing holds the sun in a very beautiful way, the peak of dawn shedding through the forest, glazing the land in a rich bright golden haze, awakening into a new day. Spouts of a variety of flowers awake to the light beneath you: bluebells, daisies and even lilies perk their petals up towards the sunlight, their leaves gasping for droplets of water to fall from above. Small insects weave themselves through the gaps of the plants below, with ants treading their same uniform line towards their small mounds of their colonies, and bees rest their small wings on the petal edges, their fuzzy bodies covered in pollen from their very early morning trips across this small opening of field.

Further on, the grass-covered ground slopes upwards as a gentle hill, the dry brown dirt begins to appear the further along the incline travels, until it reaches to the stumps of thick old roots that protrude from out of the ground, bark and patches of moss cover the tops of the large waves of brown and blackened roots that stand far above where they should be. These uprisings of roots all connect to a solitude willow, which dances on its own in the gentle breeze in the centre of the mosaic of flowers, it’s low-hanging branches droop its twigs and leaves, just wisping over the floor, almost like it’s tickling the ground. The sprouts of branches from the centre of the willow spread far enough that you can almost be covered by them, the air brushing fallen leaves and twigs across the ground to your feet, bundling around your bare toes like slippers. 

Tiny beings have buried themselves within the deep cracks of the bark, pixies fluttering their wings out for the morning and awakening their loved ones, ready to start on their daily duties of food collecting and awakening the nature around them, including the butterflies that swirl around the circle of bark, fluttering past your face so close their soft and colourful wings just skim across your slender nose. Fireflies begin to nestle into holes dug into the tree for them, their flushed yellow bodies begin to dim once the light sheds through the branches of the tree and as they cocoon themselves to sleep. Sprites roam around the floor, the cracks within the base of the light brown tree act as their homes, as they flutter outwards quickly past you and into the tall greenery passed you, fearful of your presence near their homes.

You turn past the tree, slightly startled to find the figure of a withered treant, it’s facial features filled with mosses and sprayed dotting of flowers, the life of nature once in its eyes seem to be long gone, you suppose it must of sat he for its final rest, before Mother took hold of the magical creature back into her arms, letting its shell begin to mould into the earth once again. Its sitting figure is coated in vines, leaves and flowers across its lap, its shrivelled up wooden hand holding the reminiscence of a lilac lotus flower, a royal flower rarely seen in the wild and ones mainly given to natural spirts from the guards as a token of thanks and good luck. A tiny nest has grown from the natural gentle dip of its head, and tiny peps of chicks can be heard from the inside, their tiny beaks pointing out calling for their first meal of the day from their parent, to which a song bird flies down past your head, the flutter of its wings bringing a breath of cold air to your bare neck, and lands smoothly onto the thorny twigs to where it calls home.

You scrape your feet across the ground, the cold shaded dirt shedding across your feet, the crisp cold morning air filling through the gaps of your thinned clothes, which have worn down over the many years of traveling in them. You sit yourself neatly tucked between two arches of roots beside you, nearly acting as armrests like they were made to be there for someone to rest. You place your backpack between your legs and open the top to find all your treasures of your lifetime: Gems looted from Boggles within the dark crystal caverns below the forest, A small gold pendent in the shape of a deer awarded to you from the Seelie Queen Titania herself for saving her lost guards, a medium-sized chipping of a Stagtaur’s antler, and most recently Hag feathers, filthy and covered in soot from their many fires concocting their alchemical brews for eternal life. You dig in deeper, till you find your small sack of food tied in a cleaned rag, which has slightly tinted purple and blue from all the berries that have been held within, you whisper a gentle prayer to the Seelie Queen to be carried by the wind, and let out a refreshed sigh as you begin to open up the bag to feast.

You begin to gorge on your sack of elderberries and gooseberries till the sound of buzzing rings in your ears, you quickly stand in alert, reaching at your dagger by your side in case of imminent threat, till you look up and see bright green eyes shining bright like the grass in the sunlight peering down at you, a humanoid form shaped within the tree begins to grow out, like an invisible portal is carrying this Dryad through. Small swarms of wasps and bees dance round the creature’s body climbing down in front of you whilst none attack at you, her feminine form covered in patches of variating shades of leaves, from bright green to darkened yellow, contrasting the light brown bark-like skin they grow from. The Dryad stands much taller above you, her height nearing to 8 feet tall compared to your mere 5 feet, towering over you and piercing into your eyes, reading through your soul like an open book. She reads to you only a simple sentence without opening any mouth she may have, talking to you through her mind, saying “Little Elf, may I know what brings you so far, to my own willow tree?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thanks for taking the time to read this! This is my first piece of writing of a series I've had in my head for a while called DnD Scenes, where I write One-Shots of scenarios based on Dungeons and Dragons, I could branch these stories out more into something more fleshed out like characters or a bigger scene if they gain interest to you guys! but otherwise this will be a creatative way of getting my DnD itch a scrachin', hope you enjoy it!


End file.
